


The Holiday.

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint





	1. Chapter 1

The house was in total darkness by the time Bernie arrived home. She kicked off her shoes and hung her coat up on the banister. She had drawn the short straw and ended up working a twilight shift. 

She had offered to do this as opposed to Serena on one condition, that would be ready for their holiday by the time Bernie returned from work. 

So as she climbed the stairs she wasn't hopeful unless Serena could pack in the dark she was pretty sure there would still be a lot left to do. 

She pushed open the bedroom door to see a sleeping Serena on the bed, fully clothed and on top of the covers. Bernie stood admiring her taking in her glorious figure.

Bernie made her way towards the bed trying to be as quiet as possible but failing miserably. 

She had walked into something on the floor, something she was pretty sure wasn't there before. The sound of her jumping up and down groaning was enough to wake Serena with a start. 

Leaning over to put the side lamp on she was stopped by a falling Bernie. She repositioned herself and switched on the lamp.

"I see you found my new alarm clock" Serena laughed. Bernie didn't appear to find it funny. 

"Serena please don't start laying traps to our bed, not when I've been at work, well actually not ever" Bernie replied almost through gritted teeth. 

Serena pulled Bernie into her and held her close. 

"Well I needed to know when you were home" Serena explained. 

"There are easier ways for me to tell you that don't involve me injuring myself. Anyway way did you need to know when I'm home, you normally sleep through and I just see you in the morning" Bernie said, her demeanour changing and relaxing now. 

"Yes but it's not every day that we get to go on holiday, our first holiday together. I think I got abbot excited. You left me here to pack and plan things while you went to work. I'm sorry I got too excited and wanted to see you when you got home" Serena said excitedly. 

Bernie couldn't help but love how happy and excited Serena seemed to be. 

"Did you want to go straight to bed?" Serena asked, "because if not I've got something for you?" Serena said with a wink. 

Bernie laughed out loud. Serena shook her head and laughed. 

"Not that, although later we can" she winked. 

She looked at Bernie and smiled. 

"Follow me" Serena said as she led Bernie from the room to the bathroom. Serena pushed open the door and turned the light on to reveal a bath already run, candles, music and a glass of wine. 

"It will need some more hot water in but thought I'd treat you" Serena said. 

"What to a bath?" Bernie asked puzzled, " is there something you wanted to tell me Serena" she asked. 

"There's more if you'd only be patient Major" Serena laughed. "I thought since we re did the bathroom and bought a bath big enough to fit a five a side football team in I could join you. I know your backs been niggling recently and I know how much you like sharing a bath" Serena said with a wink. "And we have to be up in a couple of hours anyway for the airport, why not start our holiday now, well unless you're too tired."

"No matter how many hours I've worked or how busy I've been, I'm never too tired for you. Plus you owe me a back rub for turning our bedroom into a death trap" Bernie said with a wink. 

Within seconds hot water had been added to the bath. Bernie lowered herself in first. 

"Glass of wine, darling" Serena asked. 

Bernie nodded as Serena poured one for Bernie and one for herself before getting into the bath too. 

"Half two in the morning is a great time for a shared bath" Bernie joked. 

"It's a great way to start our holiday. Now turn around and lean back on me" Serena said to Bernie pulling her towards her. 

Bernie relaxed into Serena and let her hands start to work on her back. Serena had magic hands. She had a way of making her feel so relaxed. 

"Bernie" Serena said softly. "I think it's time to get out, you appear to have fallen asleep" 

Bernie turned around, "I was just resting my eyes my love" she said with a smile. 

"Sit forward my love" Serena eased herself out of the bath and grabbed a towel. "Stand up Bernie" she instructed as she wrapped a towel around her. 

"Do you want a quick power nap before we get ready?" Serena asked as she started to get dressed. 

"Coffee will be ok, I'll have a sleep in the car on the way to the airport if needed" she said with a smile. 

It took about half an hour for them to both get ready. Serena had managed to push their suit case to the wall, so it was no longer an obstacle course for Bernie. 

"Right best get these cases downstairs" Serena said. 

Bernie looked at her, she knew Serena was strong but she knew she would never manage the case. 

"I'll do them" Bernie said. 

"No, no I'll take them down, you've been at work" Serena said. 

Bernie knew what the outcome would be so she just sat back and watched Serena. She tried once and didn't manage to move the case. 

"Do you want some help darling?" Bernie said with a smirk. 

"It's ok, I just didn't have a good grip" Serena explained with determination. 

She tried again but it was no use. 

"Bernie, I think I might need your strength. If you don't mind" Serena said knowing she was defeated and Bernie was right. 

Bernie went to the case, possibly a little too confidently and tried to pick it up with one hand and failed.

Serena laughed out loud "macho army medic are we?" 

Bernie didn't look impressed as she used both hands to pick the case up. 

"My word Serena what have you packed. We are away for a week only, I'm not sure we can take this much" Bernie said. 

"Of course we can it's just the essentials" Serena said. 

Bernie wasn't convinced but knew Serena well enough to know she wouldn't admit that she was wrong. 

After a final check of the house, they loaded the car and locked up. Bernie and Serena said goodbye to their house for the next week and hello to their very first holiday as a couple. Both extremely happy and excited. Ready for what ever adventure their holiday entailed.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena had agreed to drive, after all she had been the one that hadn't had to go to work the day before. She glanced over at the occupied seat next to her. Bernie sat as still as a mouse, fast asleep. It hasn't taken her long to fall asleep. Serena smile, her life was prefect right now and it was largely to do with the women asleep beside her.

Serena let her mind wonder over the previous few months, things had been tough, there were times when she thought Bernie Would get up and leave but she hadn't Bernie had prove everyone wrong, she had stayed and Serena was more than grateful for this.

"Penny for them" Bernie said slowly opening her eyes to see Serena watching the road with a smile on her face.

"Oh you know, just thinking of us"

Bernie couldn't help but laugh. Serena was forever telling her thats she was always on her mind. 

Bernie reached over and grabbed Serenas knee and thought to herself how amazing this holiday is going to be, just the two of them. 

It took a couple of hours to drive to the airport. Bernie was glad. She had managed to catch up with a little sleep, she didn't realise how tired she had been. She had been thankful Serena had been more than happy to just drive in silence and let her sleep. 

Once they had arrived at the airport it didn't take too long to get the car parked and bags checked in. 

"Well what would you like to do now, we seem to be super early and have plenty of time to kill" Bernie said not looking at Serena but at what was around. 

Serena didn't answer straight away. She followed Bernie's gaze. She was eyeing up the bar. 

"It's not too early you know, especially when we are on holiday" Serena said grabbing her arm and pulling her in the direction of the bar. "I should be honest with you really" Serena started "I don't like flying" 

Bernie laughed out loud. She didn't expect that. This was Serena Campbell. She wasn't afraid of anything. 

"I'll be fine once I've had a drink, it will relax me" Serena aside confidently. Bernie nodded and allowed herself to be dragged to the bar by Serena. She smiled, Serena would really do anything for her, including a long haul flight even when she was scared. 

"I'll get the first round" Bernie said with a wink and watched Serena go and sit at the table overlooking the run way. 

"Two G&T's please" Bernie asked the man behind the bar. She looked at Serena who was looking increasingly nervous. Bernie knew how to help. 

"Actually better make those doubles" she said with a smile.


End file.
